It is well recognized in the medical field that the most effective procedure for treating localized disease is to direct the pharmaceutical or drug agent (hereinafter xe2x80x9cdrugsxe2x80x9d) to the affected area, thereby avoiding undesirable toxic effects of systemic treatment. Techniques currently being used to deliver drugs to specific target sites within the body involve the utilization of time-release capsules or gel matrices from which drugs slowly xe2x80x9cleak,xe2x80x9d or the use of implantable xe2x80x9csyringesxe2x80x9d that mechanically release drugs into muscles or into the blood stream. Another, and perhaps more effective delivery system, encompasses the use of liposomes containing the appropriate drug or chemical. The liposome with encapsulated drug is directed to the specific area of interest and, thereafter, the drug is released. The carrying out of this latter step is the most problematic and, in fact, the greatest barrier to the use of liposomes as drug carriers is making the liposomes release the drugs on demand at the target site of interest.
Liposomes are vesicles comprised of one or more concentrically ordered lipid bilayers which encapsulate an aqueous phase. They are normally not leaky, but can become leaky if a hole or pore occurs in the membrane, if the membrane is dissolved or degrades, or if the membrane temperature is increased to the phase transition temperature, Tc. Current methods of drug delivery via liposomes require that the liposome carrier will ultimately become permeable and release the encapsulated drug at the target site. This can be accomplished, for example, in a passive manner wherein the liposome bilayer degrades over time through the action of various agents in the body. Every liposome composition will have a characteristic half-life in the circulation or at other sites in the body and, thus, by controlling the half-life of the liposome composition, the rate at which the bilayer degrades can be somewhat regulated.
In contrast to passive drug release, active drug release involves using an agent to induce a permeability change in the liposome vesicle. Liposome membranes can be constructed so that they become destabilized when the environment becomes acidic near the liposome membrane (see, e.g., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84:7851 (1987); Biochemistry 28:908 (1989)). When liposomes are endocytosed by a target cell, for example, they can be routed to acidic endosomes which will destabilize the liposome and result in drug release. Alternatively, the liposome membrane can be chemically modified such that an enzyme is placed as a coating on the membrane which slowly destabilizes the liposome. Since control of drug release depends on the concentration of enzyme initially placed in the membrane, there is no real effective way to modulate or alter drug release to achieve xe2x80x9con demandxe2x80x9d drug delivery. The same problem exists for pH-sensitive liposomes in that as soon as the liposome vesicle comes into contact with a target cell, it will be engulfed and a drop in pH will lead to drug release.
In addition to the foregoing methods, a liposome having a predetermined phase transition temperature, Tc, above body temperature can be used to achieve active drug delivery. In this method, the body temperature will maintain the liposome below the Tc so that the liposome will not become leaky when placed in the body. This method of drug release is capable of xe2x80x9con demandxe2x80x9d drug delivery since such liposomes experience a greatly increased membrane permeability at their Tc which, in turn, enables drug or chemical release. To release drugs from such phase transition liposomes when in the body, heat must be applied until the Tc is achieved. Unfortunately, the application of heat can, in itself, create problems within the body and, frequently, the adverse effects of the heat treatment outweigh the beneficial effects of using the liposome as a drug delivery vehicle. Moreover, such liposomes must be made of highly purified and expensive phase transition temperature phospholipid materials.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for a method for targeted drug delivery that overcomes the disadvantages of the currently available methods. Specifically, a parenteral delivery system is required that would be stable in the circulation, following intravenous administration, allowing retention of encapsulated or associated drug or therapeutic agent(s). This delivery system would be capable of accumulating at a target organ, tissue or cell via either active targeting (e.g., by incorporating an antibody or hormone on the surface of the liposomal vehicle) or via passive targeting, as seen for long-circulating liposomes. Following accumulation at the target site, the liposomal carrier would become fusogenic, without the need for any external stimulus, and would subsequently release any encapsulated or associated drug or therapeutic agent in the vicinity of the target cell, or fuse with the target cell plasma membrane introducing the drug or therapeutic agent into the cell cytoplasm. In certain instances, fusion of the liposomal carrier with the plasma membrane would be preferred because this would provide more specific drug delivery and, hence, minimize any adverse effects on normal, healthy cells or tissues. In addition, in the case of therapeutic agents such as DNA, RNA, proteins, peptides, etc., which are generally not permeable to the cell membrane, such a fusogenic carrier would provide a mechanism whereby the therapeutic agent could be delivered to its required intracellular site of action. Further, by avoiding the endocytic pathway, the therapeutic agent would not be exposed to acidic conditions and/or degradative enzymes that could inactivate said therapeutic agent. Quite surprisingly, the present invention addresses this need by providing such a method.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a fusogenic liposome comprising a lipid capable of adopting a non-lamellar phase, yet capable of assuming a bilayer structure in the presence of a bilayer stabilizing component; and a bilayer stabilizing component reversibly associated with the lipid to stabilize the lipid in a bilayer structure. Such fusogenic liposomes are extremely advantageous because the rate at which they become fusogenic can be not only predetermined, but varied as required over a time scale ranging from minutes to days. Control of liposome fusion can be achieved by modulating the chemical stability and/or exchangeability of the bilayer stabilizing component(s).
By controlling the composition and concentration of the bilayer stabilizing component, one can control the chemical stability of the bilayer stabilizing component and/or the rate at which the bilayer stabilizing component exchanges out of the liposome and, in turn, the rate at which the liposome becomes fusogenic. In addition, other variables including, for example, pH, temperature, ionic strength, etc. can be used to vary and/or control the rate at which the liposome becomes fusogenic.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for delivering a therapeutic compound to a target cell at a predetermined rate, the method comprising: administering to a host containing the target cell a fusogenic liposome which comprises a bilayer stabilizing component, a lipid capable of adopting a non-lamellar phase, yet capable of assuming a bilayer structure in the presence of the bilayer stabilizing component, and a therapeutic compound or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. Administration may be by a variety of routes, but the therapeutic compounds are preferably given intravenously or parenterally. The fusogenic liposomes administered to the host may be unilamellar, having a mean diameter of 0.05 to 0.45 microns, more preferably from 0.05 to 0.2 microns.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention provides a lipopeptide, the lipopetide comprising (or consisting essentially of) a lipid covalently attached to a peptide by means of an amide bond. Typically, the amide bond is formed between a carboxyl group of the lipid and an amino group of the peptide. In addition, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition for introducing a therapeutic compound into a cell of a host, the pharmaceutical composition comprising: a liposome containing a lipopeptide, the lipopeptide comprising a lipid covalently attached to a peptide by means of an amide bond; a therapeutic compound contained in the liposome; and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Such liposomes are stable at physiological pH, but after being internalized by cells through an endocytic pathway, the liposomes exposed to the acidic pH of the endosome are destabilized and fuse with the endosome membrane, resulting in release of their contents into the cytoplasm.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides fusogenic pH-sensitive oligomers, the oligomers having the general structures
[Xxe2x80x94Y]n
and
[Xxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Z]n
in which: X is a trifunctional substrate, wherein at least one of the functional groups is a carboxyl group or a protected carboxyl group; Z is a trifunctional substrate, wherein at least one of the functional groups is a carboxyl group or a protected carboxyl group; Y is ethylene glycol; and n is an integer having a value ranging from 1 to 20. In addition, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition for introducing a therapeutic compound into a cell of a host, the pharmaceutical composition comprising: a liposome containing a pH-sensitive fusogenic polymer, the pH-sensitive fusogenic polymer as described above; a therapeutic compound contained in the liposome; and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The present invention further provides pharmaceutical compositions for treatment of hosts. The compositions generally comprise a virosome having a membrane and an aqueous interior, wherein a viral membrane fusion protein, e.g., influenza hemagglutinin protein, is contained in the membrane, and further comprising a therapeutic compound contained in the virosome and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. The therapeutic compound may be carried in the aqueous interior or in the membrane of the virosome. Nucleic acids, proteins, peptides, and other compounds may be carried in the compositions of the present invention. Generally, the hemagglutinin is derived from influenza A.
Also provided are methods for introducing therapeutic compounds into cells of a host. The methods typically include contacting the cell with a virosome containing the therapeutic compound. A wide variety of compounds may be introduced into host cells by the present methods. The virosomes may be administered to the host by a variety of routes, including by parenteral, topical or inhalation administration.
Other features, objects and advantages of the invention and its preferred embodiments will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.